


Kolejna porażka Billa

by enntsu



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: o tym, że nic za co zabiera się Bill nie może po prostu wyjść





	Kolejna porażka Billa

Bill nie rozumiał zakochanych.

To nie tak, że jakoś specjalnie pluł na walentynki, kwiatki, serduszka, czekoladki i zakochane pary. Nie, nie. W tę stronę nie przeginał. Po prostu nie rozumiał tego wszystkiego, co działo się z zakochanymi ludźmi. Nie rozumiał słodkich spojrzeń, czułych słówek i miliona zapewnień o wielkiej i nieskończonej miłości. Jakby się nie starał w jego głowie nie układały się scenariusze romantycznych kolacji, pomysły na randki czy spontaniczne odgrywanie ballady miłosnej o piątej nad ranem (chociaż brak ostatniego był akurat dobry, Dipper zabiłby za budzenie go o takiej godzinie).

A jednak.

Ten jeden, jedyny raz kompletnie zwariował. Budząc się kolejny raz obok Dippera i oglądając jego zadziwiająco spokojną twarz, rozczochrane włosy i siniaki na dłoniach po ostatnim upadku w jaskini, którą badał z wujkiem, Bill prawie spadł. Dosłownie czuł się, jakby wszystkie wnętrzności w nim zostały wstawione do pralki na mocne wirowanie. Albo jakby rozwścieczone motyle wgryzły się mu w nerki, wątrobę i wszystko, co tam sobie stworzył (mózg, na pewno zeżarły mózg). Normalnie o tej godzinie po prostu leżał i krzywił się czekając aż Mabel wpadnie do ich pokoju z kawą i plotkami, ale tamtego dnia nie potrafił usiedzieć w miejscu. Wszystko krzyczało:  _teraz teraz teraz_.

Stan, po którymś piwie, powiedział mu kiedyś, że powinien się trzymać od ślubów jak najdalej. Najlepiej na odległość kija, tak coby móc je tym kijem zdzielić, gdyby zaczęły się zbliżać. Później, jeszcze nieświadomy, dodał coś o tym, że choć Mabel jest słodka, to jednak Bill nie chciałby spędzić z nią reszty życia. Ford jedynie spojrzał na niego wzrokiem mówiącym ❝spróbuj, to sam cię tym kijem zdzielę❞. Generalnie — nie zachęcali go. Za to Mabel przeginała w drugą stronę — najchętniej już teraz natychmiast wpychałaby ich w garnitury i załatwiała księdza czy jakiegoś urzędnika. Od dnia, w których Dipper powiedział mu ❝Chyba cię nie nienawidzę❞ ona już miała sto wizji całego ślubu (paradoksalnie zniechęcała go tym lepiej niż wujkowie). Internet pod tym względem też nie zachęcał — ilekroć Bill trafiał na coś o związkach i ślubach czuł się, jakby znowu wrócił do czasów aranżowanych związków i przymusu; naprzemiennie czytał poważne artykuły i gorzkie żarty o tym, jak biedni mężowie czują się niewolnikami, o utracie słodkiej wolności, o rozpaczy.

A L E

Tamtego dnia to wszystko zostało przez niego wrzucone do kosza, bo wszystko stało się oczywiste i proste. Chciał być z Dipperem. Chciał tego dziwnego ślubnego zamieszania. A Dipper chciał być z nim. Potrzebowali siebie.

Tak więc Bill podjął odpowiednie kroki — naczytał się poradników, odbył dziesięciogodzinną rozmowę z Mabel (z której tak naprawdę ledwie cokolwiek zrozumiał), przeanalizował wszystkie możliwe scenariusze, zrobił kolację i pozbył się wszystkich z domu — wujków wysłał na misję, Mabel do przyjaciółek, a Soosa i Wendy do domów twierdząc, że dzisiaj mają wolne.

I, jak na coś, co stworzył Bill, wszystko szło zadziwiająco dobrze. Właściwie, było rewelacyjnie! Spokojnie, miło, uroczo i z dużą ilością cholernych motyli. No i Dipper w końcu wyglądał na zrelaksowanego, jakby właśnie takiego odpoczynku potrzebował po tych wszystkich wyprawach z wujkami i czasami Mabel.

A potem Bill uklęknął i stało się.

Tłusta, różowa i oblepiona błotem świnia skoczyła na jego twarz, tym samym powalając go na podłogę i łamiąc mu nos.


End file.
